For example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2008-78893 (Patent Document 1) describes a configuration provided with a pair of intermediate switch devices, which are connected to each other with redundancy ports, and a lower-level switch device and a higher-level switch device, which are connected to ports of the pair of intermediate switch devices having the same port numbers in a state in which link aggregation is set therefor.